Alphabet Drabble Challenge
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: 26 drabbles based around a letter of the alphabet. 26: 'Z is for Zombie': A crack fix-it for 4x09 inspired by The Simpsons.
1. A is for Alone

**AN: I've been tempted to write a set of drabbles for a long time but I never really know what to write about. Therefore I am setting myself a challenge; 26 drabbles based around a letter of the alphabet. I'm open to suggestions so feel free to drop me one. Set in 3x12 and 3x13.**

Arthur's alone when his sister betrays him and his father's imprisoned.

Merlin's alone when he sees the woman he loves leave him again after a matter of moments.

Leon's alone when he's locked in a dungeon, his defiance causing his death.

Gwaine's alone when he has to fight every day for food and freedom.

Elyan's alone when the citadel's taken and he doesn't know if his sister's alive or dead.

Gaius's alone when he fears for Merlin's safety as Morgana takes control.

Percival's alone when he joins men he doesn't know to fight for a place he's never been to.

Lancelot's alone when he sees the woman he loves kiss the man he agreed to fight for.

Gwen's alone when her best friend and sister betrays them all.

They were all alone at some point over the past few days but when they sit around that old wooden round table; all nine of them know one thing is for certain. At that moment they weren't alone and they never would be again.


	2. B is for Brothers

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far I'm glad you've liked the first one. This one will be a bit more light-hearted than the last one.**

Arthur was relaxing in his chambers when there was a knock at the door. Arthur got to his feet, crossed the room and opened the door. Standing in the hallway were the knights and Merlin who were looking uncharacteristically serious.

"What is it, what happened?" Arthur asked and the knights and Merlin nodded at Elyan, prompting him and Elyan looked at Arthur square in the face.

"I didn't get a chance to say this before now but I'll say it once and only once." Elyan said warningly to Arthur who looked puzzled at this suddenly stern Elyan. "If you ever do anything to hurt my sister, then prince or not I will hurt you."

Arthur stared at Elyan, not sure how to respond to that when Gwaine spoke up. "Actually what Elyan meant to say is _we_ will hurt you."

Without giving Arthur a chance to respond the men all turned and walked away leaving a dumbstruck Arthur standing in the doorway. When he managed to shut the door Arthur thought about what he had just been told by the men he regarded as brothers and he realised something. In their newfound family Guinevere now didn't have just one protective brother.

She had six.

**AN: I ove writing over-protective knights they're sweet. Next up is 'courage'. **


	3. C is for Courage

**AN: Thanks for the feedback. Lancelot's POV.**

Ever since I could remember, people always said that I was so brave, so courageous. I liked it, being seen as a sort of have-a-go hero for my village. It boosted my ego to be introduced as 'our brave, courageous Lancelot' and I thought I was.

Yet I was wrong. Merlin was without doubt the most courageous man I had ever met. He barely knew how to use a sword yet he was always willing to do whatever he had to in order to protect those he cared about as well as those he didn't know. The fact that he had magic only served to show how brave he was; being that close to the Pendragon's on a daily basis with powers like that, the fact he was still alive showed how courageous he was. His courage puts everyone else's to shame.

I knew that we couldn't lose that courage. If we lost Merlin then I knew we would lose Camelot. That was why I did it instead; I didn't do it for Arthur, or for Gwen or for Camelot. I did it for Merlin.

It wasn't my courage which inspired me to walk into the Veil.

It was Merlin's.

**AN: I think Lancelot did sacrifice himself because he knew how important Merlin was to Camelot and because Merlin did so much for him and he wanted to repay him somehow.**


	4. D is for Drunk

"What did you do?" Gwen hissed furiously as she looked at their little problem which was making strange noises that could be interpreted as a long-minded jabbering monologue. The knights and Arthur scuffed their shoes on the floor, refused to make eye contact with Gwen or their problem and all the world looked like six naughty little boys.

"It was an experiment," Gwaine reasoned and Gwen's eyes narrowed and she gave him The Glare. (Morgana had The Smirk, Gwen had The Glare, both could cause grown men to wet themselves in fear.)

"We didn't think this would happen." Elyan offered, knowing that it was best to get it over and done with.

"Why doesn't this surprise me? I know you like to have your fun but really you should have known better than to let him get into that state. You know he's a lightweight." Gwen scolded as their problem stopped babbling and cleared his throat as he pulled himself to his feet swaying heavily.

"I have… a secret. It's important but secret. Don't tell the king but…" he trailed off and the others looked at him with a mixture of scepticism, anticipation and concern. "I… have magic."

There was silence before the knights sniggered and commented on the absurdity of the claim while Gwen shook her head wearily. "Merlin go home, you are drunk."


	5. E is for Envy

**AN: I wrote this in about five minutes during a lecture on Friday so it's not really as good as the others. Could be anyone's perspective really. **

Why does this hurt me like this?

Why do I get a physical ache when I see all of them, together, carefree, happy…

Without me.

Why do I want what they have?

Why don't I have what they have?

I don't want to be like them.

I don't.

But if I don't want to be like them, why do I feel like this?

This rage and injustice and pain that courses through me, dominates me; it's become almost part of who I am.

I hate that.

I hate them.

I'm not jealous.

I'm not.


	6. F is for Facing Facts

**AN: Ok this was initially going to be 'father' but I wanted to add some more crack to this story. This was inspired by kbrand5333's story wherein Lancelot was the more traditional sort of zombie rather than a shade. **

"So you mean to tell me that that isn't Lancelot but a zombie?"

"Face the facts Arthur! Lancelot died the moment he stepped into the Veil and he just happens to return days before you and Gwen marry. Besides the only way to raise the dead is with powerful magic and who do we know has powerful magic and wants to hurt you and Gwen?"

"All right, for argument's sake let's pretend Lancelot is a zombie. That doesn't mean we have to kill him. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"He's planning to bite Gwen so he can turn her into a zombie and they can be un-dead together for all eternity."

…

"Merlin get my sword."


	7. G is for Gangnam Style

**AN: I HAD to write this. How can anyone not love this song, it's just awesome. Me and my friends were in Manchester last Saturday doing some shopping and as soon as we got out of the station, we heard this song and me and my friend began dancing down the street. Had to be done.**

There was something strange happening to the people of Camelot. They were acting stranger than usual and it had all been down to that strange song that had appeared from nowhere one day. A song that sounded like an enchantment being recited. As it began to affect the people more and more, Arthur became convinced it was an enchantment. Only a powerful spell could affect everyone in this way. Every time the song was heard, almost everyone in the vicinity would stop and begin doing the same dance to it. It seemed that only Arthur was resistant to it.

One day Arthur was with Merlin, Guinevere and the knights when the song began echoing from nowhere and within moments they had reached that point which caused everyone to start dancing.

"_OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"_

At that point everyone held their arms in front of them with their wrists crossed and pretended to be riding invisible horses. Arthur stared at them before shrugging his shoulders and raising his own fists.

Meh, if you can't beat them…


	8. H is for Hostage

Arthur stared dumbfounded at the note that had been placed on his desk in place of the manservant who usually was there when he woke up with his breakfast and that annoyingly cheerful attitude. Arthur read the note written on the parchment even though he had already re-read the message a dozen times in shock.

_We have your manservant._

_If you ever want to see him again then our demands must be met. If our demands are met, your servant will be released unharmed. We will be watching you and if these demands are not met, your servant will never be seen again. You have been warned. Our demands are thus…_

Later that afternoon a pair of confused messengers left a large quantity of ale, bread, chicken, cheese and cakes in a basket by the edge of some trees and hurried away. A few moments later a cloaked figure took the basket and returned to a clearing and threw the basket down and grinned at his hostage

"Told you he'd do it." Gwaine boasted as he handed some of the bread to his 'hostage' who grinned and nodded through a mouthful of food.

It had been an unorthodox way to get a day off, pretending to be kidnapped but it had so been worth it.


	9. I is for Inappropriate

**AN: The last few of these have been quite crackish, which is a good thing but I wanted to be a bit serious for this one. **

Inappropriate.

It was inappropriate for a little girl to play, fight, catch frogs and climb trees with the boys.

It was inappropriate for a maid and her mistress to become practically sisters.

It was inappropriate for a woman to learn the skills of a blacksmith.

It was inappropriate for the blacksmith's daughter to fall in love with the king's son.

It was inappropriate for a commoner to become queen.

It was inappropriate for a queen to join her husband and knights on a battlefield.

Inappropriate.

For Gwen that one word pretty much summed up her life. She never really had been one to follow the status quo and to some, the term could be seen and used as an insult and it was understandable why. Gwen knew she did things that many seen as 'inappropriate' but if she was fully honest; she liked it. It made her different, it made her unique.

And wasn't that just the most perfectly _inappropriate_ reaction?


	10. J is for Justification

**AN: This is based around the scene from The Avengers when the Avengers (minus Hawkeye) discuss Loki. **

"So what do we do about Morgana?" Merlin asked the room at large. They were planning their assault on Camelot and were discussing all possible options. Morgause would most likely be someone who would go down fighting but Morgana was possibly another story.

"I don't think we need to worry about Morgana. Her mind's like a box full of cats, anyone can see she's crazy." Gwaine offered; you didn't do what Morgana did if you had a fully functioning mind and weren't an absolute lunatic.

Arthur frowned at Gwaine. "Mind how you speak. Morgana might be beyond reason but she's still a citizen of Camelot. And she is my sister." Arthur admitted, finally saying those words for the first time since he and Merlin overheard Morgana snarl that confession to a stunned Uther.

"She killed eighty people in the past seven days." Gwen reminded flatly. As much as she hated to admit it, Morgana was beyond all help.

"She thought she was adopted." Arthur retorted.


	11. K is for Kiss

"You have got to be kidding." Gwen said as she looked at the knights and Merlin whilst trying to avoid staring at the creature in Merlin's hands who was the source of their dilemma.

"I really wish we were." Leon replied.

"It's no big deal. One little kiss and Prince Not-So-Charming is back to normal." Gwaine added with a grin and Gwen shook her head. This had to be some kind of joke.

"I am not kissing a frog!" Gwen insisted. Merlin simply looked at Lancelot who read from the book they had found the enchantment and cure in.

"_The Frog Prince enchantment is extremely strong due to the rare nature of the cure. The only way for the spell to be broken is for the victim/frog to be kissed by their True Love, there is no other known cure."_ Lancelot quoted, showing her the text and Gwen sighed dejectedly. When they said you had to kiss a few frogs to find your handsome prince, she never thought they meant that literally.

"This never happened." Gwen said before she tugged her sleeves over her hands and took the frog. Steeling herself, the knights averted their eyes as Gwen gave the frog the quickest kiss to its slimy forehead before she dragged a hand across her mouth. The frog leapt to the floor and there was a blinding flash of light. The light cleared to show a confused looking Arthur who stared at his baffled friends and a nauseated Gwen.

"What just happened?"


	12. L is for Liars

"I'm not Emrys." Merlin claims time and again.

_Liar._

"I can't stand you sometimes Merlin." Arthur shouts after yet another prank.

_Liar._

"I'll remain loyal to you Morgana." Gwen says as she crosses her fingers behind her back.

_Liar._

"I'm not a noble." Gwaine shrugs, who'd think he was anyway?

_Liar._

"I'm not afraid to die." Percival boasts, ignoring the bubbling dread in his stomach.

_Liar._

"I'll always have your back Gwen." Elyan's childhood claim that doesn't survive to adulthood.

_Liar._

"I know we can win." The odds are against them but if Leon says they'll lose, then they will.

_Liar._

"It's fine, really. I'm over it." Lancelot reassures, they all know he's just saying that.

_Liar._

"I hate you all!" Morgana screams at her three greatest enemies.

_Liar._


	13. M is for Mission

**AN: It's practically tradition for this to happen in my family; modern AU enjoy.**

"All right men listen up. This is one of the most difficult missions we men must face; we're outnumbered and with little time, energy and resources. Therefore this has to be a smooth in-and-out operation. We go in, we get what we need and we come back out again. Nobody gets hurt. Does everyone know their positions and what they need to do?" Arthur asked his comrades as they prepared to do battle and the men murmured in agreement.

"Remember, everything depends on this mission. If we fail then our lives will be in great danger and survival seems highly unlikely." Leon stated and Merlin nodded knowingly at that statement.

"It's basically now or never." Merlin said and the men stared at the fortress they would be infiltrating in order to complete their deadly mission and all of them braced themselves.

"Let's go." Arthur said and the men charged forwards into the fray, dodging their fellow fighters who were in the same situation and attempting to retrieve their targets before time ran out.

Christmas Eve shopping for their wives and girlfriends was always a nightmare.


	14. N is for Narcolepsy

"Merlin?"

"Merlin!"

"MERLIN!"

It had actually been a fairly quiet day in Camelot up until Prince Arthur and the knights began rampaging round the castle bellowing out summons for Merlin who had pulled a disappearing act of sorts on them. Basically he had done his morning duties but never turned up for training or his afternoon duties. It was only after Gaius confirmed that he hadn't sent Merlin on any errands that they started to get worried. Not that they would admit it of course.

As Percival walked around the castle trying to find Merlin, he spotted someone familiar sitting curled up on the spiral staircase. His head was lolling against the wall and he was fast asleep. It was strange to see Merlin so relaxed, usually he was running around like a headless chicken. Percival turned and left Merlin without waking him and as he retreated down the stairs, he was face to face with Arthur.

"Any sign of him yet?" Arthur asked.

"None yet," Percival replied and smiled to himself. Even Merlin deserved a nap sometimes.


	15. O is for Ohana

Merlin and Arthur led the knight's escape, bursting outside and sprinting to where they had left their horses. As the knights and Arthur reached their horses, Merlin did a quick headcount before he mounted. They were all here except for Gwaine.

"Come on, we need to get going!" Leon said as he tugged the reins of his horse.

"We can't leave Gwaine!" Arthur replied.

"We can't stay! We'll be killed!" Elyan insisted.

"I'm with Elyan and Leon, as much as we're friends. When the werewolf attacks, it is every man for himself!" Lancelot insisted. The werewolf wasn't a werewolf per se but that's to be explained another time.

"What about Ohana?" Merlin asked as he looked around nervously.

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten." Percival reminded as they heard the distant ear-splitting bellow of the werewolf and Gwaine sprinted towards them and somehow managed to do a running jump onto his horse.

"Go! Go! Go!" Gwaine yelled as he yanked the reins of his horse and the seven men who were seen as the bravest men in all of Camelot quickly and calmly fled for their lives.


	16. P is for Piggyback

"Ouch!" Gwen hissed as she sat on the floor clutching her ankle and tearing off the new heeled shoes that had caused her to trip. Already her ankle was beginning to swell and as she attempted to stand, the only result was more pain shooting down her leg. Gwen gritted her teeth and used the wall to pull herself up and balance herself as she turned to limp towards Gaius' chambers in a highly undignified manner.

"My lady, are you hurt?" Percival asked as he saw his friend limping down the corridor, clutching the wall for dear life before hurrying over to her.

"I'm fine Percival and I've told you before that you can still call me Gwen." Gwen insisted as Percival thought quickly before stepping in front of Gwen, blocking her path. "Percival?"

"Here, get on my back and I'll carry you to Gaius'." Percival said as he turned and crouched down in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked and Percival craned his neck and smiled at her.

"Have you any other ideas my lady?" Percival smiled and Gwen smiled back as she slid her arms around his neck and Percival stood up and moved his arms so that he was supporting her by the knees before making their way in the direction of the physician's quarters.

As they made their way to Gaius' quarters, the two friends chatted amicably with one another. They also ignored the looks they were getting from those inside the castle who were stunned at the sight of Sir Percival carrying the queen around via piggyback.

**AN: I want a piggyback from Percival. That is all. **


	17. Q is for Quiet

Merlin lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky. He was taking the time to bask in the rarity of the situation. For once, nothing was happening. There were no life-threatening dangers, no wars, no quests, no adventures, no scandals. Nothing. Merlin supposed that mean he should be on alert in case something did happen therefore he focused on his surroundings.

He was lying on the training field, his hands resting behind his head as he stared at the cloudless sky. The training field was devoid of anyone else and he couldn't hear the sounds of anyone else in the castle or in the town. That was what Merlin was basking in. the fact that there was absolutely no noise whatsoever, not even the wind or birds tittering was breaking the silence of his surroundings. Merlin smiled contentedly and shut his eyes to relish this moment for as long as it lasted; a rare moment of quietness in Camelot.

"MERLIN!"

Well, it had been nice while it lasted.


	18. R is for Retort

**AN: These three phrases were all 90s kids ever needed in an argument. Those were the days…**

"You're a prat!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're a clot pole!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're arrogant toad!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're a childish, irritating, repetitive pain who's the biggest idiot in Camelot."

"Takes one to know one."

…

"Talk to the hand because the face isn't listening."

Merlin grinned at his last comment and headed for the door. Maybe he ought to let Arthur have the last word?

Not!


	19. S is for Sacrifice

**AN: Hunger Games AU**

"Guinevere Leodegrance."

Arthur saw Elyan's head fall into his hands as Gwen was led away from the girls and escorted up to the platform by the arena guards. The sixteen year old was shaking but her fate had already been sealed as the female District 12 tribute. Arthur looked through the crowd of boys and his eyes met Merlin's. Arthur thought about Merlin's fears about being chosen for the Games and how he had reassured him. Merlin was only twelve. His name was one of thousands. He wouldn't be chosen.

"Merlin Emrys."

Everyone stared at Merlin who looked petrified. He couldn't fight, couldn't hunt and wouldn't last two minutes in the Games and they all knew it. As the guards moved towards Merlin, both Arthur and Lancelot looked at one another, nodded and ran forwards. Lancelot grabbed and hoisted Merlin over his shoulders as Arthur stood between them and the guards. This was going to get him killed but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Arthur faced the platform and roared the six words that would change their lives forever.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Arthur bellowed as loudly as he could. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"


	20. T is for Toddlers

Gwen had been walking down the corridor when she heard the loud explosion that seemed to have come from Gaius' quarters. Gwen dropped the basket she had been carrying and sprinted in that direction wondering what Merlin had done. Gaius had gone to one of the outer villages which had been victims to an outbreak of flu and Merlin had been asked to keep an eye on things.

Gwen pushed open the door, not sure of what she was going to find. Gwen managed to get a glimpse of a still-smouldering cauldron before she was distracted by the small, shouting, squirming creatures who were picking themselves off the floor and tackle-hugged her legs causing her to fall to the floor. Gwen stared at the seven small boys, all no older than three or four, in shock as she realised what had happened and what she would have to do.

"This is going to be a long day." Gwen muttered to herself. She had always wanted children but not like this.


	21. U is for Unexpected

"Prepare to die Merlin!" Morgana yelled as she cornered Merlin by one of the staircases in the castle. She had initially just planned to sneak into the castle, kill Arthur and escape but of course Merlin had interfered with her plans. Again. Now however, Morgana was going to do what she ought to have done a long time ago. Morgana raised her hand and suddenly everything as wet and dark and she felt the strangest sensation.

Merlin could only stare as a bucket filled with water fell over the stairs and landed on Morgana's head, drenching her to the bone and obscuring the vision. As Morgana tore the bucket off her head and glared up at the person who soaked her, they stared in shock at Morgana who realised what was happening.

"I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world, what a world! Oh who could have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness!" Morgana screamed as she seemed to melt into the floor. When the screaming stopped, Merlin stepped forward and Gwen walked down the stairs to pick up the bucket she'd dropped on Morgana.

"Well, that was unexpected." Merlin claimed.


	22. V is for Vulnerable

**AU: Based on my favourite scene and line from Disney's Hercules.**

Morgana felt her temper rise as she listened to Gwen claim she wanted out of their plans. She had ordered Gwen to get the inside information Arthur in order to find his weakness and vulnerabilities and now her ally was turning on her. Morgana shook her head dismissively.

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up about some guy." Morgana claimed.

"This one is different. He's honest and he's sweet," Gwen retorted and Morgana snorted.

"Please," Morgana muttered.

"He would never do anything to hurt me!" Gwen insisted.

"He's a guy!" Morgana snapped as she realised what Gwen had said. Gwen however had turned her back and smiled at the flower Arthur had given her.

"Besides _''Your Highness',_ you can't beat him. He has no weaknesses." Gwen claimed and Morgana smirked at her friend as she snatched the flower and crushed it in her hand.

"I think he does Gwen. I truly think he does." Morgana replied as Gwen realised what Morgana was saying and that Arthur did have one thing that made him vulnerable. Or rather, one person.


	23. W is for Werewolf

**AN: This goes along with chapter 16 'Ohana' when I said the men were fleeing from a werewolf of sorts. **

"We need to get out of the kingdom! We're all in great danger!" Merlin exclaimed as he ran towards the knights and Arthur.

"What are you babbling about?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked at the men. How could they have forgotten?

"Code Werewolf!" Merlin shouted and the men's expressions became that of absolute terror. Code Werewolf meant only one thing, when the sweetest, kindest woman they knew turned into a horrible monster due to 'female problems' and as men, there was only one thing they could do.

"All right, everyone knows the plan?" Arthur asked and the men nodded. "Then let's get out of here before she goes on the rampage."

The men all sprinted off in different directions. They were the bravest men in the land but even the bravest man had his limits. There were some things in this world that were too horrifying, too terrible, too dangerous to endure and this was possibly the scariest one of them all.

Brave as they were, none of them dared to be around Gwen during that time of the month…


	24. X is for Xanadu

**AN: It was really hard trying to find a word that starts with X, seriously.**

It was literally the most beautiful place he had ever seen. It was calm, peaceful and a place that radiated security and serenity. It was so pure and perfect and somewhere he used as a refuge, a place to go when things got too stressful and he just needed somewhere quiet to reflect and rest.

It was like a place from a dream and indeed it was. When they spoke about a place they could run away to together, he already knew in his mind that would be where they would go. Even when it was all over, he still took her there. As he watched the boat burn, Merlin looked at the surrounding area.

The lake under the sunlight just in front of the mountaisn with the surroundings meadows and forests; it was peaceful, beautiful, pure and perfect.

Freya's Xanadu.


	25. Y is for YouTube

**Morgana Pendragon:** OMG this is so funny!

**Lancelot DuLac:**__Haven't laughed so much in ages!

**Merlin Emrys:** I can't even describe it! Funniest thing I've ever seen!

Arthur frowned as he looked at his Facebook news feed. Most of his friends were sharing and commenting on a video and out of curiosity he clicked on the link. Immediately he was taken to a YouTube video and Arthur stared in shock as his own face appeared on the screen. He was fast asleep but was also apparently having a conversation with someone. Arthur could only stare at the video before he looked at the title and description.

**Sleep-Talking Boyfriend. **

_So I woke up one night to find my boyfriend Arthur talking in his sleep. So naturally there was only one thing I could do. Love you Arthur x_

Arthur turned and looked at his girlfriend who was sitting beside him on the sofa wearing an expression of utter innocence. Unable to speak, Arthur looked at the screen to Gwen and back again. Gwen however calmly shrugged her shoulders.

"At least it's better than your snoring." Gwen said.


	26. Z is for Zombie

**AN: This is the last one. I am sorry to see this end but at the same time I had a lot of fun with this one. Basically a crack fix-it for 4x09 that was inspired by Homer's classic line from the third Simpsons Halloween special. **

Merlin sprinted as quickly as he could through the castle. He needed to find Gwen and the Shade before it was too late. Merlin burst through the doors of the council room and froze at the sight before him.

A shaken Gwen was being held by Arthur whose bloody sword was lying on the floor next to the headless body of the Shade Lancelot. Merlin felt relieved that disaster had been avoided but also upset that his dead friend had been used in such a way. Merlin stepped towards Arthur and Gwen.

"You did it Arthur. You killed the zombie Lancelot." Merlin said. Arthur looked at Merlin confused.

"He was a zombie?"


End file.
